Rosa vermelha
by Ju Purple Diamond
Summary: 2ª guerra mundial, Inuyasha conhece Kagome por carta, como será esse romance? resumo horrível, mas a fic ta aceitável leiam! 3º cap on!
1. Chapter 1

Rosa Vermelha- 1º capítulo- a biblioteca

"o que procura senhor Fritzen?"

"bem, você teria livros de poesia?"

"sim senhor, prateleira 5 na 4ª estante."

"Obrigada srta...?"

"Joanne disponha senhor." Com isso ela me deu uma piscadela.

Andei até o lugar informado e comecei a procurar os livros das poesias que eu me interessava, e entre montes de livros encontrei um em especial com uma capa dourada e letras bordadas de cor vinho, seu título era coletânea de poesias românticas, com interesse eu abri o livro e comecei a dar uma olhada nas poesias e vi que elas me serviriam, mas fiquei curioso sobre um detalhe, no livro existiam anotações- provavelmente de uma mulher pela letra- que letra delicada e bonita, por ser filho de um dos militares influentes dos Estados Unidos eu conseguiria essa informação se eu a quisesse. Bem não custa nada tentar não é?

"Senhorita, você pode me mostrar quem foi a última pessoa que alugou esse livro, e seu endereço?" lancei meu melhor olhar para a garota, qual é o nome dela mesmo? Lyanne, Jane... a deixa pra lá.

"com todo o prazer senhor."

"pode me chamar de Inuyasha"

"sim, Inuyasha, a última pessoa que locou esse livro foi Sayori Kagome. Um.. e seu endereço é na rua Independence, número 400, apartamento 2." Disse-me a garota com um sorriso, anotei tudo em minha agenda e me afastei do balcão.

"obrigada Kate." E com isso saí da biblioteca, quem seria essa mulher que tem uma letra tão apaixonante, nossa estou impressionado, como uma pessoa pode aparentar ser tão delicada e calma em só letras..

já está tarde,vou terminar meu trabalho de literatura antes que a professora me engula, bem no fim do ano. Terminei meu trabalho e comecei a ler o que havia escrito... realmente estava aceitável, também aproveitei as anotações da misteriosa senhorita, por sinal, ela tem ótimas observações e realmente sente a poesia.

Amanha após entregar o trabalho eu irei atrás dessa moça, pela letra deve ser uma bela, delicada e carinhosa pessoa. Talvez ela esteja solteira, e não resistirá á minha pessoa. Vamos ver amanhã.

Olá pessoas! . o que acharam da minha fic?? Por favor mandem reviews, se não eu desisto desse projeto... como será que a senhorita Kagome é? Será que sua letra define seu escritor? Bjs e até o próximo capítulo!


	2. Chapter 2

Rosa vermelha- cap. 2- tentativa frustrada

Acordei animado, hoje conhecerei a dona da letra! Arrumei-me e coloquei uma de minhas melhores roupas, vesti uma calça social e uma blusa branca e azul de mangas compridas.

"Irresistível!" falei olhando para minha própria imagem refletida no espelho.

Procurando saber onde era a Rua Independence, desejando que fosse perto de casa já que nessa época de guerra é difícil a locomoção, a encontrei em um bairro de condomínio de casas, lindas casas duplex com jardim e muitas árvores, além de uma pracinha no meio. Apertei a campainha do local indicado e quem atendeu a porta foi uma linda morena de olhos castanhos.

"Olá senhor, o que deseja?" perguntou-me ela.

"Você é a senhorita Sayori Kagome?"

"Desculpe-me senhor, mas ela se mudou, meu nome é Himura Sango, sou amiga dela, boa pessoa... qual seu nome?"

"Fritzen Inuyasha, prazer."

"Gostaria de entrar para tomar um chá senhor Fritzen?"

"Sim claro." Como recusaria o convite de uma moça tão gentil?

Entrei na casa da moça e me pareceu bem aconchegante, na casa tinham umas crianças entre 7 e 9 anos brincando de carrinho. Eu não vou desistir da Sayori Kagome. Vou encontrá-la e falar com ela, preciso conhecê-la.

"Você por acaso sabe o endereço da senhorita Sayori Kagome?"

"Você a conhece"? '

"Não pessoalmente, mas eu gostaria de conhecê-la".

"Bem, o senhor não parece ter más intenções... eu vou esperar meu marido chegar, talvez ele tenha o endereço da Kagome, fica para esperá-lo?"

Ele pode ter o endereço dela! Eu ainda posso encontrá-la!

"Sim senhorita, eu vou esperar por ele."

"São seus filhos?" perguntei olhando as crianças na sala.

"Sim, Wendy, Catherine e Deyne."

"A senhorita tem crianças adoráveis."

"Obrigada senhor. Mas eles viram umas pestes quando querem.."

Ding dong - campainha. XD

"Meu marido chegou, um minuto."

Ela foi atender a porta, cumprimentou o marido e explicou toda a situação. Eu fiquei esperando seu retorno.

"Olá meu nome é Himura Miroku."

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Tcham tcham tcham tcham... Será que Miroku tem o endereço de Kagome? Será que Inuyasha poderá corresponder-se com ela? Isso vocês saberão no próximo capítulo!

Reviews pleaseee... bjão


	3. Chapter 3

Rosa vermelha- cap. 3- finalmente o endereço de Kagome!

_Ding dong - campainha. XD_

"_Meu marido chegou, um minuto."_

_Ela foi atender a porta, cumprimentou o marido e explicou toda a situação. Eu fiquei esperando seu retorno._

"_Olá meu nome é Himura Miroku."_

"olá meu nome é Fritzen Inuyasha, e então você tem o endereço da senhorita Kagome?"

"eu acho que tenho sim senhor Fritzen, só um minuto, vou procurá-lo."

"ta certo."

Ele tem! Ele tem! Agora vou poder conhecer a senhorita Kagome! Finalmente! Como será que ela é?

"senhor Fritzen?"

"Inuyasha, por favor."

"Inuyasha, o endereço dela é este aqui" disse-me entregando um papelzinho.

"O QUE?????"

"é eu sei que é muito longe." Disse Miroku.

"como eu vou conhecê-la? Não tenho como ir até lá."

"já sei! Porque você não manda cartas?"

"Sango! Você é uma gênia!"

"eu sei" sorriso gigante

"estou indo, muito obrigado pelo apoio."

"espere Inuyasha, você também vai pra guerra?"

"Eu acho que vou Miroku, por falar nisso, como está a situação?"

"Inuyasha, pelo que eu soube os Estados Unidos estão convocando os soldados restantes. Já que o Japão atacou Pearl Harbor, então eu acho que não demorará muito tempo para nós sermos chamados, portanto, vá arrumando suas coisas."

"isso quer dizer que eu devo mandar logo essa carta para a senhorita Sayori Kagome."

"é mesmo"

"então está certo. Eu já vou, obrigado novamente."

"de nada, e boa sorte com ela."

"ta certo, tchau!"

"mantenha contato!"

Enquanto estou saindo da casa do casal Himura, fico pensando no que escrever para a senhorita Kagome. Vai ser difícil, mas eu vou conseguir. O mais difícil já foi conquistado. E essa guerra como será, quando eu serei chamado? Ficará difícil falar com a Kagome.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

É ele conseguiu o endereço da Kagome! Desculpem postar o cap. um dia depois do combinado, mas, minha irmã se apossou do PC ontem... digam o que acharam do capítulo! Bjs

Reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews,


	4. Chapter 4

Rosa Vermelha capítulo 4- Prezada senhorita Kagome

Cheguei em casa, não consigo parar de pensar em como escrever para a senhorita Kagome. Será que ela será minha correspondente? Ahhh! Preciso pensar muito bem.

800 tentativas, muitos papeis no lixo e muitos lápis apontados depois...

-Isso! Essa está perfeita! Vou manda-la logo.- disse Inuyasha sorrindo.

Fui caminhando para os correios e lá encontrei minha amiga Kaede que sempre organiza minhas correspondências. Kaede já é uma senhora, a conheço desde que nasci, ela é uma grande amiga de meus pais.

- olá Kaede, alguma coisa nova para mim?

-sim senhor Inuyasha, uma convocação para a guerra.

-glupt- está bem. Quero que envie esta carta para mim, por favor.

A CARTA

_Prezada senhorita Kagome,_

_Você não me conhece, meu nome é Inuyasha Fritzen, eu sou um homem comum americano, vi suas anotações em um livro de poesias e elas me foram muito úteis. Gostaria de conhecê-la melhor, se a senhorita assim desejar eu ficarei muito grato._

_Espero ansioso por sua resposta._

_,In uyasha Fritzen._

5 dias depois...

Após várias idas e Inuyasha aos correios, em uma nublada manhã de Domingo quando chegou aos correios Kaede estava o esperando com uma carta em mãos.

RESPOSTA DE KAGOME.

Caro Senhor Inuyasha,

Fiquei muito grata com seu apreço pela minha pessoa, creio que podemos continuar a nos falar por cartas. Achei ótimo o senhor ter gostado de minhas anotações pois a poesia é uma grande paixão de minha vida. Espero sua resposta. E que Deus o abençoe na guerra.

De sua amiga,

Kagome Sayori Higurashi

Olá pessoas! Mil perdões pela falta de atualizações nessa fic. Meu PC está quebrado e eu perdi todos os capítulos de todas as minhas fics, espero que possam ter paciência em esperar os novos capítulos. Não vão demorar muito. Continuem acompanhando a fic e reviews!


End file.
